


In the Lion's Den

by markthecreep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markthecreep/pseuds/markthecreep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young girl emerges from the forest, retired general Magdelene Lionidas' life changes forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She struggled with her weapon. “I could still kill you” she sneared. Maggy just laughed. 

“And how would you go about that, little girl?” The girl stumbled to her feet, a belligerent scowl on her face and managed to tear off the bonds on her wrists. 

“I would wait. I would hide and I would watch you until I knew all your weak points, then I would set a trap.”

“Hmm. I think you’re just spitting game to distract me while you figure out how to run.” The girl froze. “Good instincts though.” Panicking, she charged the woman, slashing the machete with crazed, desperate focus. She managed to land a nick on Maggy’s arm before the weapon was easily knocked out of her hands. The girl did not cease. She punched and kicked, each blow blocked effortlessly. Soon she was thrown to the ground, and when she tried to scramble back into the forest she found a very strong hand had grabbed her hair.  
“Someone’s taught you some things, haven’t they? They taught you to talk and to run and to fight” 

“I taught myself how to fight” 

“Then you did a damn poor job. Look, I know you think you’re tough because of what you’ve been through, but you are still very young. Child, where are your parents.” The girl struggled silently in her grasp until a slap was delivered to the back of her head. “You can answer my questions or I can rip off your scalp, do you understand kid?” she nodded, ‘Good. Now. Do you know where your parents are?” 

“Dead.” 

“How long?” 

“...at least a year ago” 

“How did they die?” 

Her captive tensed and inhaled, “Father’s head was beaten in with a sledgehammer, and, and’ she paused. 

“And?” 

The girl breathed in and out, “They cut off mother’s head with a saw,” her tone completely indifferent. Magdalene’s grip had softened slightly, as did her expression. She was troubled. 

“Child, how many people have you seen die?” 

“...twelve.” The response was quiet, like she was afraid to say it too loud 

“Were two of them your parents?” 

“Yes.”

“Did you kill any of them?” 

The girl paused. “Two.” She did not sound sure. 

Maggy shook her. “Come on girl, don’t lie to me, you didn’t about all those deaths.” She remained silent. “Child killing someone does not make you brave or strong” said Maggy, but her captive was breathing shallowly and  
shaking her head.

“It’s not that’ she whispered, then in a very small voice, she muttered “Three”. Interesting. There was one she regretted.

“And how old are you?” 

“I’m almost nine” 

“My, my that is a lot for almost nine years isn’t it. Now even if that was just a story, it’s a story that deserves a reward, so how about you come into the house for some food?” The girl, who had relaxed somewhat, tensed again. “What you think I’m going to hurt you? If I meant you any will ill at all it would be over and done with by now. Child I am a mercenary, not a stealth operative.” The girl squirmed a bit, scanning for a way out, then apparently gave up. 

“Okay. I’m hungry anyway. Could you let go of me now?” 

Maggy chuckled “I suppose so” then instantly regretted her decision. The girl had retrieved her blade, and aimed for the woman’s thighs. Maggy was impressed. She was trying to immobilize. “Fine, child, go your way. But come back by sundown and there will be a hot meal waiting for you.” The girl startled slightly, then darted back into the woods. Maggy returned to her house and began preparing vegetables for the root cellar. Once her task was completed, she descended to the dirt-floored sub-basement and organized the jars. Coming back to the ground floor, she sensed someone following. She halted her pace and scanned the room, deciding to let the girl expose herself on her own time. Finally as she entered the library, she felt the rusted edge of a machete at her back.

“So. Tell me. Why did you choose now?” No response. “Tell me right now or get out of my house before I destroy you.” 

“Because I found the key and it doesn’t have any windows. I was going to lock you in there then make an explosive. I didn’t know how long you were going to be down there so I didn’t have time beforehand” 

Maggy sighed. “You don’t seem to be leaving, so could we come to a truce for the evening? No murder attempts until tomorrow, okay?” The girl made a noise of disapproval. “Do I have to tie you up and feed you like an infant? Because that seems to be what you’re asking me to do. Now I’m going to give you one last chance to leave this place and never return, or you can calm down and help make us some dinner. Sweetheart I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

The young girl lowered her weapon and let Maggy turn to look at her. She looked desperate and defeated, but mostly very tired. With her eyes to the ground, she dropped her weapon and stomped her bare feet in a number of frustrated circles around the hall muttering angrily, her eyes and face reddening. Then she rushed at Maggy and threw a few half-hearted punches at her stomach before she was unable to restrain the tears. She grabbed onto a the woman’s shirt and pressed her face into it. Maggy put her arms around the eight-year-old. 

“That’s it. It’s okay.” she said gently. The girl stopped for a moment and sniffled, then let out a sound that was very sad and very young. It was the cry of a child who had seen her parents killed in front of her, one who was fighting her instinct to run but desperately wanted what the strong arms promised. Safety. Protection. And, as the woman held her tighter and stroked her hair even as her nose dripped, the possibility of love crossed her mind, and it scared her as much as anything. Then the woman picked her up and Genine felt helpless to retaliate, so she simply clung to the adult and continued crying. They sat on a couch and Magdalene rocked her until she was calm. “You okay now?” Genine shook her head. “I know. You saw some things and had to grow up very fast and learn to survive alone. Now all those things you pushed out of your mind are coming back all at once. But don’t be afraid. Not of me at least.” Knowing she was pushing her luck, she placed a kiss on the top of the girl’s head, instantly regretting it, though not for the emotional backlash. The girl was filthy. “Now let’s get you into a nice hot bath and then fix us some dinner. How does that sound?” The girl nodded, still sniffling. “I’m going to get up now, sweetheart.” As they walked to the bathroom Genine had the sickening desire to hold her hand. She felt so young in the big solid house of this strong intelligent woman. For the first time since her parents’ death she felt safe.

She came to her senses slightly when the woman returned to the bathroom after commanding her to undress and leaving. She came bearing several supplies, a towel, washcloth, a bottle and bar of soap, shampoo and conditioner, a hair brush and a bath brush. Genine’s feeling of safety became a pool of dread in her stomach. “No darling you are just filthy and children of your age group are not known for their ability to wash themselves.” She had wrapped herself in a slightly damp towel that was already on the rack and waited awkwardly for Maggy to draw the bath. Some flowery smelling salt was added and Genine soon saw steam rising from the tub. “Get in” she said once the water covered the bottom. It was very hot and she flinched. Maggy chuckled. “Now I know your weakness.” Genine glared at her and looked away. She just laughed again. “Come now are you really going to reject my hospitality as you sit naked in my bathtub?” The girl looked down and shook her head. “That’s what I thought. Here, rub this on your arms and legs.” She was handed the washcloth that now had a lather of soap. Magdalene noted that the water had already acquired a brown tinge and brought the brush to her back. Even without her clothes there was a thick film of dirt that clung to her skin and was not eager to be removed. Altogether removing the majority of the grime took about forty minutes, at which point the water was lukewarm and milky brown. Maggy sighed. “Flip the drain and get out” The girl did as she was told and made motions to put her clothes back on before her arm was caught. “Not so fast. One, you are not putting those clothes back until they are washed. Two, we are not done here. I just needed to drain the water.” 

“Okay, but I’m hungry. Can we eat first?” The thought seemed so banal after the past year. 

“Well we can’t have dinner yet, but I could make you a snack. How does that sound?” The girl nodded. “Come along. Put on the bathrobe and follow me.”  
Genine nearly tripped on the garment several times before reaching the kitchen. “Sit.” She was presented with an apple and a slice of bread with butter that she devoured with as much grace she could muster. The fruit and bread were fresh and better than anything she’d eaten for months. 

“Satisfied?” Maggy asked.

“Yes.”

“Good. Let’s get you back into the bath then”

“Okay.”

They returned and finished their task, scrubbing out every inch of her thoroughly. Then she was made to lay her head back under the water, briefly giving the girl a halo of dirt. Maggy grimaced and ran her hands through Genine’s hair until they met a knot and the girl let out a cry. “Just try to get as much out as you can then we’ll wash your hair.” She nodded and did as she was told. Once the woman was satisfied, she led the girl back up and massaged the shampoo into her scalp. 

“I can do that ma’am” she murmured sheepishly.

“Shh darling, just let me take care of you.” In the girl’s world, this is a statement she knows shouldn’t be trusted, but the hands on her head are gentle and she is so tired, so she closes her eyes and relaxes into them, trying to enjoy the moment. “Good girl” she hears, and it breaks something within her. She smiles, for the first time since the tragedy. 

Soon she is clean, skin scrubbed raw and fresh. Magdalene brings a clean set of clothes that are much too big for her, but she is told they are hers now, and that makes her so happy. (make note of how the happiness unnerves her) The clothes are jerry-rigged so she isn’t swimming in them, and they return to the kitchen. 

While she is cutting and peeling vegetables, Maggy removes a chicken from the industrial refrigerator and prepares it with oil and rosemary and garlic. The girl is relieved of her task and is set to making a salad, learning the contents of the refrigerator in the process. She feels bad, knowing it won’t be as good as the woman is used to, and that scares her. She already has a sense of obligation to this woman and that is bad. She knows if she doesn’t leave soon she may not leave at all, but in that moment, surrounded on all sides by an appearance of comfort and security, she thinks it might not be so bad.  
Soon the dinner is ready, and she clambers up onto the counter to fetch drinking glasses. The woman pours her a cup of milk and herself a glass of beer. The food is delicious, and she gobbles down everything on her plate in less than ten minutes. Without even having to ask, her plate is refilled. This time she goes slower, trying to pace her shrunken, atrophied stomach. As she chews, Maggy says “Stay here the night. There are terrible things out in that forest.”

She freezes and hesitates, her instincts showing through, but nods her head. “If you stay here with me I could train you. Make you a real fighter.”

Genine is troubled. This woman is too powerful to be harmless, but she has been so very kind. And she wants to be able to defend herself so bad, to not be a helpless little girl any longer. 

“I know you’re scared. And you are right, you shouldn’t trust me. But you won’t survive much longer without training and I think you know.” She does.  
“Take your time child. But know that I can make you strong. More than that I can make you whole.” It is frighteningly believable and they continue with their meal in silence.

Hours later Maggy is in bed when she hears small footsteps approaching and soon sees the shadow of the girl’s blade. “Still trying to kill me are we?” The machete clatters to the floor. In a very small voice, the girl answers “No. I. I was scared ma’am.” She turns away from the bed, covers her face and mumbles “Can I sleep with you tonight?” She is so perfectly innocent and terrified and broken that it fills Magdalene with an affection she thought she’d lost. “I suppose it can’t be helped” she said, and lifted up the covers for the girl to scramble under. Genine tries to just lay there and sleep, but she is struck by more of the fear and anxiety that she has had to suppress for so long and it makes her cuddle up to the big strong lion of a woman. An arm wraps around her, and the fear abates. A hand runs through her clean hair, and she hears the woman hum what might be a lullaby. Surrendering to the exhaustion that has been haunting her since she fled Chateau Alpha, she falls into a deep sleep. The woman kisses her clean hair and does the same.


	2. Day One

The first thing Maggy notices as she wakes is Gen’s absence. Suspecting the girl was going to make another attempt on her life, she quietly stalked out of her bedroom. The noise of the toilet flush came as a relief, and she leaned on the wall outside of the bathroom. As the door opened she asked “How long you been up, pup?” The girl startled and closed the door before rubbing her eyes.

“Not long “ she yawned.

“You going to try to kill me at all today? If the answer better be no you aren’t getting fed.” The girl almost smiled, almost laughed, and shook her head. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“No I won’t”

“No I won’t what?”

“No ma’am, I won’t”

“Good girl. Now come, help me make breakfast.”

Genine was tasked with shredding potatoes while Maggy prepared omelettes. “Your training begins today. It will feel fruitless at first, but not only is that simply an important truth in life, it is also part of the method. Expect to face the most problems in the beginning. That’s when you want to notice them so they can be dealt with in good time. Do you understand?” Genine nodded from her stool on the counter, intent on her hashbrowns. Maggy boxed her ear, sending the girl off her seat. “Were you listening?” Genine nodded again, causing Maggy to roll her eyes before grabbing her face. “So what do you say?” 

“Oh. Yes ma’am. I was listening ma’am.”

“Then what did I say?”

“Beginnings are difficult. It’s when you identify problems.”

Maggy released her face, coming out of her crouch. “Good. Understand, child, I am going to break you. Make you push yourself until you hate everything that is. Do you understand why this is necessary?”   
Genine hesitated. “Please elaborate, ma’am.”

Magdalene smiled vaguely “You see, even at your lowest point covered in dirt and shit, your sense of self was still present, which meant you were not completely in control of your actions. You were motivated primarily by instinct, presumably, but instinct cannot always be trusted to achieve your objective, especially considering instinct’s goal is only survival. Our goal is not just to survive, Genine. We want to win. Now in this method the standard beginning combat scenario is single armed combat with a blade. How do we know we’ve won in this situation?”

Gen was hungry and said the first thing she thought of, “They’ve been disarmed?”

“You have won when your opponent is dead or immobile. Yes I see you’re finished with those, get the cast iron pan in the upper left cabinet, don’t bother with the stool, just get on the counter.” The girl clambered up. “Now how do you ensure that victory in this scenario is not momentary?”

Genine knew this one. “Search the pockets.”

“For what?”

“Weapons and communication devices.”

“Good girl, you know how to steal don’t you. It is an important part of the method, always know how to steal if you need to. I imagine eventually I’ll teach you the game that taught me and it is delightful." 

After breakfast Maggy took her on a tour of the compound. Genine hadn’t realized just how massive it was from the angle she approached it. Left of the house was an expanse of raised beds that grew a variety of vegetables. Carrots, peas, turnips, kidney beans, potatoes, kale, onions, spinach, tomatoes and squash. All to keep the compound sustainable. Maggy left the compound minimally, only leaving to replace a mechanical object when it broke down or buy new livestock. 

Past the gardens was a shed, chicken coop and barn. Inside were the animals, whose names Maggy pointed out to her. There were two mares, Gulnar and Tharja. They were small and strong, with calm, intelligent eyes. Tharja was dappled gray and Gulnar a solid tan with a brown mane. Opposite their stalls were four cows, Uzo, Nneka, Ophelia and Rowan. Maggy rubbed their necks with uncharacteristic compassion as she filled their trough with hay and told Genine the story of how she acquired two of ‘the girls’ from a comrade down south. There were also three sheep; Kali, Arwen and Siobhan. “I keep them mostly for their wool, you see? The goal is that I don’t have to leave the compound.”

They exited the barn. Along this way they had been joined by three canines and a cat. She’d seen one of the dogs earlier, but two of them seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Regardless, they were friendly and intelligent, she could tell. None were pure bred, but all of them were beautiful. The one called Isabel was a small-ish collie mix with solid features and hints of merle in her coat. She kept the chickens safe, Maggy told her. Diana was mostly shepherd. She was in charge of the sheep. 

The third, however, was a different story. At first Genine couldn’t place it. She was fucking massive for one, but the girl had seen some big dogs before. But there were other things, The way her paws moved, how she held her head lower, how there was something about her so different from the other two. Then it hit her. This dog was part wolf. Maggy grinned as she watched the girl realize. 

“Her name’s Aix”

“Wow. Where did you get her ma’am? Is she dangerous? Ma’am.”

“She’s fine child, the other two keep her in line. Just don’t underestimate her. She comes here of her own free will, but she still has a job to do here.”

“She’s beautiful ma’am.”

“I know.”

As they entered the coop “Izzy” sprung into action, shooing away both the cats and the two larger dogs with practiced focus. The wolfdog moved out of the way seemingly just out of respect for the other dog and the human woman. It regarded the girl patiently but with a degree of reservation. Genine tried not to look directly back at her, but also did not want to break their gaze completely. 

The hens were oddly delightful. There were several of them, with a pen surrounding the coop. Maggy informed her she would be feeding them and cleaning the coop from now on. Even with the way it smelled in there, Genine thought she could live with that.  
Past the coop and the barn was a massive expanse of field. The surrounding trees did not diminish it’s size. It took them twenty minutes to traverse it all before coming to the trail into the wood. [

By seven o’clock Genine was covered in a fresh layer of sweat, dirt and blood of various kinds, as well as a thick air of frustration. Still, she was more at ease than she had been since Alphaville was razed. Frustration was easier dealt with than hunger. Maggy approached the plot of land she had set the girl to clearing a number of hours ago. “You’re not making very good time, you know. It’s nearly dinnertime and you’ve barely finished half.”

“Yes ma’am,” Genine panted. Experience had taught her how to identify and ignore baiting. She had learned that when she responded to one of Simeon’s taunts and he pushed her down a cliff. Wasn’t sure how she survived that one. 

“So’ the woman asked, ‘any questions about why you’ve been cleaning my yard all day and not throwing punches?”

“No ma’am.”

“And why don’t you mind?”

She decided to tell the truth. “Because this is my best option right now. These clothes are still fresh and I’ve had two meals today.”

“You’re damn right it’s your best option, but why else?”

“Because it makes me strong. Because this is good hard work just like fighting.” Maggy nodded, she had told the girl something to that effect earlier. She had learned her lesson. 

“Do you understand why it’s important to say it out loud?”

“So it’s real.” That was another concept she was trying to establish. The conversation style itself was part of the method.

“More or less. It’s about training the mind as well as the body. When one focuses on a task they have little interest in with the same vigor as their passions, consistency is developed. Being consistent in your pursuits will serve you well. If you can put all your energy into any given task, then just imagine what you can do with your passions. This is a difficult process in many ways, as we are programmed to desire, but one must shed desire to access something greater. A strength and a stability that will carry you through the worst the world can throw at you. These are the tenants of the Method, focus, calm, and insight.” 

“Insight ma’am?” Genine asked. Maggy said she got two questions in any given conversation.

“Oh why yes girl. Tomorrow you’ll be starting the curriculum, this is very exciting actually, it’s the first time the Method has had the opportunity to be introduced at it’s intended point. You’ll have to take a number of tests of course, to determine what grade level to start you at.”

The thought of tests did not thrill her, but at the same time it was still the most normal thing in her life for a long time. It felt like forever since she’d gone to school. The woman was right. Stability was nice.


	3. Day 6

After the third night she disappeared for three days, but on the morning of the fifth day Magdalene found breakfast waiting for her. She found amount of relief it caused her slightly worrying. That afternoon, a pained howl began to ring from the forest. Undoubtedly, it was the girl. ‘Probably caught in a trap’ Maggy thought. She wanted to let Gen stew in her pain, to make sure she had learned her lesson, but she had begun thundering in the girl’s direction the instant she could pinpoint the child’s cries. Sure enough, Magdalene soon found the right hand of the girl she sought enmeshed in the teeth of a bear trap. Maggy forced it apart with her bare hands while Genine yelped and whimpered “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I got scared, I’m sorry” The woman just slammed her head against a tree before backhanding the girl so hard she fell down. She was kicked several times until she was nothing more than a filthy, sniveling pile on the ground. Maggy then dragged her up and slapped the girl again. 

“Don’t you ever do that again do you understand me young lady?” The woman was nodded at, which caused her to grab the girl’s face roughly. ‘I said. Do. You. Understand. Me.”

“Yes ma’am”

“You are NEVER to leave the compound without my permission, now you have five seconds to tell me why you left.”

Unable to look at the woman, Genine mumbled through the tears; “I’m sorry ma’am, I got scared and I had to run I just had to, I’m so sorry ma’am I’ll be good, I promise, I’ll do anything.”

“I cannot believe you, you know that?’ Maggy spat, ‘I allow you into my home after I catch you STEALING, I wash you with my bare hands, I feed & clothe you, I even decide to train you and how do you repay me? Your sorry ungrateful little ass flees like a beaten dog. I should just leave you here, that’s what you seem to be asking for. Is that what you want, little girl?” She said to the little girl, who nodded vigorously and whimpered 

“No ma’am no, I promise I’ll be good,” before bursting into a fresh set of tears. 

“Don’t think that’s going to win me over.”

“I know ma’am, I’m sorry ma’am,’ the girl cowered. 

Maggy grabbed her uninjured wrist and slapped her face once more before sighing, exasperated, and rubbing her brow. Eventually she came around to ‘Come along pup. You’re going to need a bath before dinnertime.:

“Yes ma’am, thank you ma’am, I’m sorry ma’am.”

The woman dragged her charge a few meters before she began fuming again. “Do you know how much you missed young lady? At this rate you won’t finish that plot until next week.”

“I’m sorry ma’am”

“And do you know how worried I was you little ass? Christ you are so much safer with me than you are out there you pathetic idiot child.”

“I know ma’am”

“Did this little adventure make you feel clever, did you outsmart me?”

“No ma’am.”

“So how did it make you feel?”

“Hungry and scared and useless”

“I thought as much. Why in the world did you think it was a good idea to leave, you truly do not understand how good to you I have been, I affirm you because I know your fragile little psyche needs it. If you were even two years older I would break you down so hard you would never be able to look at yourself in a mirror.”

The girl stumbled and tripped onto her injured arm and failed to suppress a cry of pain.

“Christ, come here for a second, how bad is that? You weren’t in there for too long, but were you digging or something? Your hands are disgusting, need to disinfect that. Well at least you can learn to treat injuries firsthand.’ Maggy sighed in frustration, paused, and shook her head. ‘Come here darling’ she said as she picked the girl up.

“I, I can walk ma’am.”

“I know sweetheart, I know.”

Very quietly, Genine said “I missed you.” Maggy snorted and smiled softly. 

“I missed you too, little one.” Genine desperately wanted to embrace the woman, to never leave the safety of her arms, but the risk was far too great. Maggy seemed to notice. “Do what you need to darling” The girl wrapped her arms around the woman and pressed her face into her shoulder. She began muttering.

“I didn’t want to leave. The house is warm and you feed me and you have hot water and you are so good to me, so much better than anyone before and you don’t hit me or touch me or chain me up but I had a nightmare and just woke up and I ran and I was too scared to come back but I couldn’t leave and everything was too easy and I was so scared-”

“Shh, shh child, it’s okay. I’m here now and I promise you have nothing to fear as long as I live.”

“Except you”

Maggy laughed. “Yes, sweetheart, except me.”


End file.
